No Emotion
by MoonShadowz
Summary: I’ve never worked a day in my life, that is, if you consider what I do for a living work. Shiznat AU
1. Chapter 1

_I've never worked a day in my life, that is, if you consider what I do for a living work._

"I'll say it one more time. Where is the fucking money?" I screamed at the small European man bound on the floor. His screams muffled by the sock that was lodged in his mouth, tears streamed down the darkened face.

The screams got louder when I pulled out my pistol. My eyes scanned the marvelous artwork that laid in my hands. A shining beauty that yearned to played with.

Without giving the man another chance to scream I pulled the trigger. It was my job to either get him to pay with money or his life.

_This was my job. I was molded into the business of drugs and money, into hatred and loathing. After my mother died I ended up on the streets. No one would take me in, that is, until I met a man by the name of Yuki and he started off my 'career'._

With a straight face a placed my gun into the holster on my cargo pants. From underneath my sunglasses I watched the blood on the floor making a puddle around the body. Looking down I saw my jacket now covered in the same dark crimson red as on the floor, I began to immediately take it off.

"Great another jacket ruined," I sighed folding it carefully and setting it down on the ground.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a pair of white latex gloves and tied back my hair in a ponytail. It was time to search if he had any drugs from my employer on him.

I ran my hand over his suit jacket and pants until I felt a large lump; searching the clothing thoroughly I found what I was searching for.

_I was only fourteen just a fucking teenager, a kid, living on the streets. I was offered an opportunity to make money, to get food in my stomach, and what was I suppose to do? Reject the opportunity I so long had desired? Little did I know for the next seven years of my life would help me perfect this 'skill' and I would still be using it throughout my life as an adult._

A small bag of white power was stashed in a secret pocket in the suit jacket. Eyeing the bag I would have guessed it was 10 ounces, a good bit to be carrying on you.

The scent was intoxicating, filling the air around me with the scent of temptation. Although many of my jobs included drugs I never had done anything more than smoking and drinking.

"No hair, no fingerprints, no bullet shells..," I ran the checklist off in my head as I picked up my jacket.

After double checking the hotel room for any possible evidence that I was there, I made my leave.

As soon as I left the building my cell phone began to vibrate. This was a simple technique some of my regular clients used to let me know when my payment is ready. Money earned for my skills would be at my door step when I arrived home.

From my pocket I took out my lighter and a cigarette. I walked a fair distance from the motel and tossed my jacket on the ground. After inhaling a long drag of my cigarette I placed the tip to the latex gloves. A small flame danced on the fingertips as I tossed them on top of the soiled jacket.

Smoke lingered from the pile into the night with a blue haze. The stars in the sky were fading slightly and the pitch black of night was now only a deep shade of blue, basking in the moonlight.

Brushing a lingering hair behind my ear I sighed. "It's time to get going," I mumbled to myself, lifting my shoe and putting the cigarette out on the sole.

Using some fallen leaves I covered the ashes of the pile. The wind has been picking up for the last few weeks around this area.

"Should give that pile a decent amount of time to blow away before the police even think about searching this area for clues," my quiet voice snuck passed my lips as I made my way down to the motel.

_Yuki told me of a job he needed to be taken care of. You see he had been spying on his wife for quite some time now, watching her cheat on him. The man she used for pleasure was a well known drug dealer in the area who held his own gang with security. The plan he had arranged for me was to murder his wife and her lover. Heh…I still remember the screams, the begs, and the pleads. None of which unfazed me as I pulled the trigger._

Climbing onto my motorcycle I ignited the engine and took off. It was only three in the morning so there would be no traffic, no witnesses.

By the time I reached my door step it was already passed five. Unlocking my door I was greeted with a white envelope containing ten thousand dollars dropped through my mail slot.

I reached up and released my hair tie. Running my fingers through my hair I closed the door and made my way over to the kitchen. I tossed my keys and sunglasses onto the countertop with a yawn.

"Another job well done," I groaned with exhaustion while reaching for the fridge and pulling out a cold beer.

It was a ritual I had. No matter what time of day, or where I was, after every job I have a drink.

Dragging my feet I barely made my way over to the couch.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to stay up a full day for a night job," my mind nagged as I turned on the television. My emerald eyes met a quick flash of red, a breaking news report.

"We're sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program at. This is Hiro Yamada reporting from channel twenty four," A middle aged man in a blue suit calmly spoke into the microphone.

"It seems that last night a man was brutally executed in Motel 62, near the outskirts of Kyoto. Police reported that the victim is a male and a gun may have been used in the killing. Now we believe that Police are continuing to search at this time. When we arrived we spoke to the manager of the establishment. Here is a clip," The reporter lead into the short segment.

The stationed flicked into a pre recorded clip. A short, plump man stood next to the reporter. A small baseball cap sat onto of his large head, slightly bouncing as he spoke.

"He came banging on my door in the middle of the night. Kept on muttering that there was something he had to do. Now I gave this guy a good long look. He looked high as a kite, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kind of made you feel sorry for him, you know? Plus he was all dressed up like he worked at a good business, so I knew he had cash for the room. I gave him one and told him to rest a bit," The manager of the hotel recalled as he scratched his head and continued.

"Man, I wake up today and go check up on that fool so I could clean the room out before another customer wanted it and what do you think I see? He was shot up, bleeding on the floor. I searched around the place and it looked like he was the only one in there. That's when I called police," the short statured manager finished.

The tv once again flicked, this time back to the reporter.

"To finish this breaking news, the Police have no suspects as of yet and are asking anyone that may know something to please come forward. Back to you Tom," The blue suited anchor said with a nod of his head.

_Yuki's word spread like wildfire. When people heard that there was a girl on the streets willing to kill for money…I couldn't tell you how many people searched me out. I was originally given food on the spot and was promised an amount of money at the end. The human race is a spiteful kind; each client as ruthless, demented, and heartless as the last. _

It wasn't uncommon for the Police to suspect and persecute someone rather than myself. They're frustrated. The number of murders I commit on the rise. All these murders and still no killer, so sure they think people misplace or dispose of evidence.

I turned off the tv, taking another swing of my beer. That's when I saw a blinking red light out of the corner of my eye. A new message, a new victim.

I decided to take a shower, to get any blood off of me before my next mission. You only have one chance for a good first impression. One chance, one shot, just like a kill.

I pressed my forehead against the shower door as hot water ran down my body, soothing out the tension. The droplets massaged my sides, wrapping it's warmth around my being.

_My employers ranged from age, sex, ethnicity, anything really. I couldn't tell you how many times cheating, drugs, money, or revenge are the causes of my services; but I don't complain. I only take the highest bidder and complete their tasks in order to keep myself living._

Stepping out of the shower I caught site of myself in the mirror. Dull green eyes that shown no emotion stared back at me.

"How long has it been?..Seven years right..," I traced the black circled beneath my eyes with a sight. Water dripped from every angle of my body, landing on the cold floor under my feet.

A yawn escaped my lips once more that day as I grabbed a towel and lazily made my way to my bedroom.

I changed into a set of new dark blue cargo pants and a white tank top before throwing myself onto my empty and unmade bed.

I slept for a bit but unfortunately the power nap was cut short by my growling stomach. I plopped down at the kitchen table and pressing play on my answering machine.

"You have fifteen new messages," The techno voice sounded.

As the messages began to play I took out a notebook and wrote down the names of the employer, the job they wanted down, and how much they would pay. Only the highest payer would get the privilege of a face to face meeting.

_Through all of this work I was able to buy a house with an underground pool, multiple motorcycles, and anything my heart desired. I have never killed anyone outside of work, or done the drugs I have recovered; unlike the fools on this planet._

Sighing softly, I arose from the table and made myself a quick meal to eat. French toast with a side of mayonnaise hash browns filled my plate. A nice tall glass of milk topped off the meal.

From my seat at the table I turned on the television. An update of the murder quickly flashed on the screen.

"Enough news," I groaned as I quickly turned the channel to some early morning cartoons.

No laugh escaped my lips as I munched on my meal. Small smiles broke through my lips for mere seconds.

"Ugh...I really need to get out and find someone to befriend or something to do," I sighed finishing the last bit of food.

"Seven years with no friends, no love, no nothing," the thought ran through my head as I washed and rinsed my imported dishware. It was a gift from one of my clients.

I whipped my hands dry with a dish towel and grabbed my notebook. My new employer exclaimed on the message to just stop by when I was ready, no calling ahead needed.

It would take me an hour just to arrive to the city and another forty five minutes to arrive at the estate. The job offered $250,000, a nice price. Whoever said you can't put a price on someone special was obviously wrong.

After rummaging around to find a new black jacket I gathered my sunglasses, keys, gloves, and handgun I was out the door. My gun would rattle every so often from the bumps of the back roads, reminding me of my job and line of work. A cigarette hung from the corner of my lips. The sweet taste of nicotine encouraged me to continue my drive.

It was two o'clock when I arrived. The afternoon breeze had picked up a bit but felt good along my hot skin. My eyes slightly widened under my sunglasses as I noticed the size of the estate, it had to be at least 3 acres, and that was only the house.

"F. Corporations," my voice whispered into the wind.

"Hello Welcome to the estate. Are you the Madam that the Master was expecting?" A high pitched voice sounded at the monitor at the front gate.

I have to admit I jumped when I first heard the voice but quickly recovering I replied, "Uh…Yeah…"

The gates open with a loud creak and a maid trotted down to meet me.

"Hello Ms. Kuga, the Master has been expecting you," the woman smiled. She wasn't half bad looking, a well mannered red head with a good body.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the other maid that fallowed the first, "Mai I'm starving!"

Another maid with black hair tangled into two thin braids stood before me with her back to my front. I could see the obviously older red headed maid get uneasy and nervous as she saw her younger friend dishonor me.

"Ah, Mikoto…Can't you see the Master has a guest?" the maid called Mai spoke softly turning the other girl around.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mikoto and this is Mai," Mikoto smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mai and nuzzled her breasts.

The red headed maid began to turn red as I shook my head and silently chucked. What an odd pair these two maids were.

"I figure that this is her first day on the job?" a smile broke past my lips as I got off of my motorcycle and walked through the front gate. I parked my bike and leaned it against the gate.

"A-actually she has been here for a year. She's still adjusting," Mai smiled her blush beginning to fade as Mikoto's head lifted from its soft pillow.

"Anyway, we should bring you inside. The Master will be happy to see that you are here," the red head politely bowed and extended her arm to walkway the estate.

I followed the two up the walkway and to the large doors of the building. We made our way through some long hallways before arriving at another large entrance. A pool of light flooded the hallway. Its source was giant glass windows. In the middle of the windows was a glass door leading to a balcony.

The entire time it took us to the hall entrance Mikoto must have reminded Mai twenty times that she was hunger. Eventually the nods of the red head stopped and a frown appeared on her lips.

"Excuse me Ms. Kuga but do you think you could wait at this door until I arrive back? You see the Master doesn't like his guests to just waltz in his conference room without a maid's notice" the red head gently bit her lip and looked down slightly.

"Sure," I replied placing both hands behind my head, watching the two maids scurry down the hall. It wasn't like I was in a rush to meet my client, plus I could really use a cigarette.

Even with my sunglasses I had to squint at the amount of light flooding the hall. I strolled over to the balancy door and twisted the handle. Fresh air immediately hit lungs.

I quickly took out a cigarette and ignited it only inhaling for a few seconds before I was interrupted.

"Ara, who might this be?" A woman's voice with a heavy accent filled my ears.

I was leaning on the balcony railing, my backside sticking out as one of my wrists rest on the wooden surface. My cigarette hung on the corner of my lips, the smoke drifting away with the breeze.

I gripped the nicotine stick between my fingers and stood up, turning to meet the woman behind me.

"Kuga," I announced. From behind my sunglasses this beauty had to be at least seventeen.

"A smoker hm? I'm Shizuru Fujino, it's a pleasure to meet you," the brunette haired woman smiled as she crept closer.

I felt odd, staring up at this woman. She must have been an inch taller than me. I couldn't figure what she was waiting for; a handshake, an excuse for me to leave, an apology for some dishonorable act I might have done.

My eyes hidden behind my sunglasses traveled down her body. I've met beautiful women before but usually the conversation ends before it even begins due to my line of work.

"You're not full Japanese are you?" I replied lifting up my shoe and putting out the cigarette. She seemed amazed at how fast I found that out.

"I've traveled to all parts of Japan for my work and I have never met someone with an accent...or eyes like that," I need not know or care if the announcement was rude.

Shizuru looked down and brushed off her light brown skirt then fixed her white blouse a bit before talking, "Ara, Natsuki is so smart."

I would be lying if I said a smile didn't appear on my face.

"It is nice to know that she had been looking into my eyes," the accent rolled off her lips once more creating a blush on my face.

"There you are Ms. Kuga," Mai shouted her brow covered with a thin line of sweat from obviously running around trying to find me. She took a few huffs of air before showing her place and bowing at Shizuru.

"Good afternoon Madam," The red head said her voice in an off pitch.

Shizuru only smiled before giving me a simple wave and walking off into the room across the hall.

"Sorry," I shrugged, feeling Mai's eyes on me.

She seemed like a nice girl, her and that Mikoto character. I don't know if I could say the same about that Shizuru person though.

Once again I regained my composer. I took off my gloves, shoved them in my jacket pocket, and watched as Mai walked into the conference room.

I could hear her announce my name before exiting the room. She flashed me a smile before dashing down the hall once more.

_Could it be that I had found a friend?_

I slowly stepped into the room, my eyes scanning from underneath the sunglasses. Looking over I saw the man named as Master sitting at a desk along with the woman I had just met.

"Ara, so this is the person that is going to help our business," Shizuru smiled sitting where the desk ended, next to father.

I strolled over to them and extended my hand out to the man before me.

I was ready to start my job with my new employer, Mr. Fujino.

xxxxx

10/29/12 Hey guys I know I have not updated anything in forever! I just went back and re-read some of my old work and man does it need some work. I am editing No Emotion and planning on updating this story tomorrow : D


	2. Chapter 2

Our hands met in a firm shake. His hand squeezing my own, seeing if the pain would get me to flinch. The shake took place for a minute, well over the time it needed to be.

His hand finally retreated back to his desk, his weary eyes blinking slowly. A small smile appeared on his face when his eyes met my own.

"Please Ms. Kuga have a seat," his hand gestured toward the lone chair in front of the desk.

An older aged man dressed in a black suit. Definitely composed like a well mannered businessman. Brown hair sat on top of his head, followed by a brown mustache on top of his lip, while a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. His cheeks were a flush of pink, eyes slightly glossy, as if he had a cold.

_My employers always did that. Test me in minuscule ways to see if I would be easily affected. They never seemed to believe that a woman could ever be as powerful as a man with or without a gun. Unfortunately some had witnessed that first hand when I was paid to kill some of my previous employers._

"Ms. Kuga, it is a pleasure," the man smiled, his hands griping a mug before him.

I took my seat as he lifted the mug and slowly drank from it, the smell of oolong tea making itself present. My eyes lingered from watching the old man drink from his mug to his beautiful daughter.

Under the cover of my sunglasses my eyes wandered. I could see the skin of her thighs, making itself present from under her skirt. A slight clearing of the throat sounded from the beauty.

My eyes darted up to be met with orbs of crimson. Even though I was sure she was unable to see my eyes from beneath my sunglasses, my face gave me away. Immediately my cheeks turned the color of her eyes, a blush, and signal of being caught.

A muffled cough caught my undivided attention.

I had to admit he looked well for his age but then again I wasn't surprised considering his daughter.

Bringing the mug down from his lips I attempted to start our business.

"Sir," I began my voice strong and confident as I spoke.

Mr. Fujino closed his eyes and brought his hands ontop of the desk. His fingers intertwining as his eyes opened. Crimson orbs just like his daughter.

"Now Ms. Kuga," he started.

"As you may already know F. Corporations is a well renown company in Kyoto. Rest assured we want to keep it that way," his upper lip twitched every so often while he spoke. His tone calm, as if we were talking about afternoon plans at a restaurant.

It surprised me how this one customer out of my many was so collected while preparing to speak of killing.

I nodded silently, wishing he would just get to the point.

My eyes, unaware to Mr. Fujino underneath the sunglasses, were watching the actions of his daughter.

She was a beautiful woman that could not be denied or looked over. Unfortunately I could never let anything develop between us.

A customer's daughter, a powerful customer at that, and my line of work required me to be a lone wolf.

Shizuru gently placed her hands upon her lap, innocently, before shifting in her seat, letting the short skirt ride up even higher.

The light brown skirt griped against the thighs they were covering, her blouse of white also hugged the breasts they were tending to.

The softness of her skin becoming evident as some of the brunette's fingers gently darted across the exposed surface. Her eyes met my own while the hand on her leg gave a gentle squeeze.

Mr. Fujino muffled a cough once more before closing his eyes and beginning.

"Our company does not have the best reputation with our competitors. It seems that some of my adversaries have been trying to get someone from my team to go to theirs. Unfortunately, one of my men has finally fallen for it," the Master shook his head while he spoke. It was obvious that he was saddened with grief.

"Now usually if it was just any employee it would be fine but, this is our Sales Representative CEO. He is leaving for Osaka Corporation and has been caught on our security cameras talking about selling our information. Rather than having the Police look into this detail we'd rather take care of it ourselves," his red eyes opened once more as he finished.

Throughout the whole explanation Mr. Fujino was giving me I couldn't ignore the brunette haired woman watching me.

Her crimson eyes sent me into a trance. I felt numb, no emotion at all. For a short time I managed to break away and listen to what the man was saying.

The only part that I managed to hear was at the end.

"However, it seems that he has begun to get suspicious about our actions toward him leaving. He understands he was a part of our family and a vital part at that. The man even dated my daughter for Christ's sake," Mr. Fujino concluded with another twitch of his mustache.

My eyes once again met his and with a breath I stated, "Of course Mr. Fujino. Now you see I would be happy to silence your Sales Representative, but kills aren't free…You of all people should understand business."

This was a point that always had to be brought up, I never worked for free.

The business man's eyes widened from what seemed to be an insult.

His glasses gazed over for a mere second before he replied, "Money is not an issue."

The tone of the voice snapped back at me. A slight twitch shook from his mustache as he waited my reply.

A smirk formed on my lips.

"Well in that case," my eyes glanced over at the woman in front of me.

I nodded my head slowly and asked only one question, "When?"

A smile had once again appeared on his old face.

"I want it done soon, before he enters the company. He officially enters the new company in 12 hours. I must say he is a smart man to enter the company after midnight to try and be discreet but word travels fast," le leaned across the desk and gripped his mug, preparing to take another gulp of tea.

With that I began to get out of my chair but that's when his voice sounded again.

"Ms. Kuga, talk to my daughter for details. She knows that man better than anyone in this company including myself. She can tell you anything from his schedule to his favorite diner," he finished before sipping from his mug.

A smile broke through my lips as I stood, but quickly dismissed as I extended my hand out to the man for the last time.

The shake had been a quick one and less aggressive then the first. We exchanged goodbyes before I left the conference room with Shizuru hot on my trail.

"Ara, it seems that I will be working with Natsuki for a whole nine hours," her accent dared to send a shiver down my spine.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, 5:00 pm. Trying to avoid a blush forming on my cheeks I quickly asked, "Did you already eat?"

I know my question was out of nowhere but I had been starving. I only had breakfast before heading over here.

Shizuru blinked for a moment before shaking her head no.

"Would you like to come eat with me? We can discuss this Representative," I asked reaching into my pocket and retrieving a cigarette and my lighter.

The question was not supposed to be that of a date but it certainly seemed it once it left my lips.

I noticed my mistake my thumb ran over the wheel of the black lighter.

"Maybe she didn't realize," I thought hopefully as the flame reached my cigarette.

"Ara, well Natsuki is quick to get to know me better," Shizuru smiled before giving me a wink.

"I…W-well have you or haven't you?" I asked turning my head and attempting to hide my red face.

Unfortunately, the attempt was unsuccessful and didn't go unnoticed by a curious Shizuru.

Smoke peacefully drifted from my addiction stick and into the hall of the Fujino business.

"Why I'd love to go to dinner with Natsuki. Where will she be taking me?" the Kyoto-bent asked, her body leaning against the wall of the hall.

Her voice was a playful, teasing tone, one I was not accustomed to. A pink tongue darted out and traced her lips as she waited my reply.

After a few inhales I lifted my foot and placed the cigarette to the sole, grinding the bud out.

"Well go somewhere near the Osaka Corporation," my voice trembled slightly as my nerves were getting to me.

It was an odd feeling this woman watching my every move.

The beauty before me was about to reply when two pairs of stomping feet sounded. The maids I had met earlier where racing down the hall.

"Mikoto!" the redhead yelled chasing after the newest maid who was holding a golden retriever puppy in her arms.

The braided haired maid stopped before Shizuru cuddling the dog in her arms.

"But Mai, he has nowhere to go!" Mikoto whined as the redhead caught up.

Mai reached out, trying to pry the dog out of the young girl's hands unaware that the master's daughter was standing right next to her.

A soft clear of the throat brought both girls back to reality. They immediately jumped and bowed to Shizuru.

"Sorry Ms. Fujino," Mikoto stated standing back up.

"Now Ms. Mikoto and Ms. Mai why is there a dog in my father's house. You do remember how he is allergic to such a beas-.." Shizuru started in a matter of fact way while crossing her arms.

She never finished her sentence. I could feel her eyes on me the second I moved.

I honestly couldn't resist. Such a cute dog, I haven't seen one since I was still on the streets of my hometown.

I always wanted one, but I was never allowed, never could afford it. I would have gotten a dog now but with my job, like I said I have to be a lone wolf.

Some of my jobs take days at a time to finish and I wouldn't make my way home for weeks upon time.

My hand gently caressed the head of the retriever, who let out a small bark of appreciation. The fur felt like silk, it was so smooth and sleek.

A smile broke through my lips and underneath my sunglasses my eyes were ignited with a spark.

"Mikoto, you heard Ms. Fujino, let's go take the stray back outside where he belongs," Mai's voice broke the silence of the hall.

Mikoto bowed her head in defeat and began to walk away with Mai at her side, when a hand reached out and grasped the shoulder of the maid.

"Now, now Ms. Mai, I never said that this…dog couldn't stay. Of course what person would I be if I let a stray be on the streets all alone," Shizuru smiled at the two before beaming it at me.

"It seems Natsuki has gotten attached to him quite fast. Hopefully she gets attached to other things quickly as well," the Kyoto-bent announced as she lightly fanned herself with her hand.

I bit my tongue as I looked away. The two maids had the same reaction, a deep blush.

I took a quick gulp before giving the pup's head one more rub before walking off.

"Are you coming or what?" I yelled my hands bending behind my head in a stretching motion, stopping in the middle of the hall.

Shizuru pushed herself off the wall and with a smile and replied, "Natsuki is eager to be alone with just the two of us. I can only imagine what she wants to do.."

Before catching up she told her maids that the dog would be able to stay in the house but must be watched closely. She quickly caught up to me, as I began rounding the corner.

When we arrived to the outside gate it was apparent that Shizuru was having a hard time realizing she was going to be riding on my bike.

"Well, let's go," I announced, patting the bike seat, preparing to start to engine. She replied with a shake of her head, her brown locks caressing her face before landing against her chest with ease.

A growl escaped my lips before I took a deep breath and told her she would be alright.

"Well, if Natsuki says so…and I'm sure she has been driving this….thing for a long time?" Shizuru asked with a pause at the end waiting for a reply.

I nodded slightly before she climbed on and laid her hands on my legs.

"No, not there…My waist," I mumbled preparing the gauge to race off.

Her hands took their time touching every area from my hips to my waist before being settled and squeezing the life out of me.

I let out a choked grunt before starting the engine and beginning the drive toward Osaka Corporation.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was a peaceful one. Few cars were on the roads and each time one passed us I could feel the hands of my employers daughter tremble. I wouldn't let her fall, I would never let her fall when she is in my care. A smile broke through my lips for what caused it I don't know.

We were about half way there when the nicotine desire began to invade my will. Luckily there was a near by gas station. I quickly pulled in and revved my engine before turning it off. Hands of the brunette released their grip slowly and trailed their way down my hips in a teasing manor before giving a quick squeeze. A blush flourished on my cheeks as I arose; a grumble passed my lips, even I couldn't understand what I just tried to say. A giggle sounded behind me as I strode toward the station store.

The store was extremely empty, only myself and the clerk. His head was turned at the TV at the end of the counter, glancing up he noticed he had a customer and questioned with an arrogant tone, "What do ya' want?".

"A pack of cigarettes, any kind you have is fine" I replied. I never had a preference for what kind of cigarette I enjoyed most, they all filled my desire. Feeling around my pocket I realized I left my money in a compartment of my bike a few days ago. "Hold on" I mumbled walking out of the store and back to my bike.

The woman who stood near my bike smiled at me with a playful grin. She must have enjoyed the ride if she was that eager to get back on. "Natsuki has forgot something" Shizuru teased as she climbed onto the seat of the bike, exactly were I was headed. I nudged her over and undid a hatch, I could feel her staring at me.

Reaching into the compartment, all that was seen was some bullets and a few pieces of paper. The money was on the bottom, underneath it all. I pulled out a five I asked "Do you want anything?" closing the hatch.

"Ara, I think my Natsuki knows what I want" Shizuru whispered her lips right next to my ear. The playful grin once again painted on her face. Her expression explained itself. She has caught notice of my blush, which also had reappeared.

"You know what I mean. Do you want anything in the store?" My gaze unknowing to her was looking down at the ground. With a couple of breathes my blush was controlled.

"Ara, I did but it came outside" The brunette whispered her breath tickling my ear. My control was lost and it pleased her. "If my Natsuki is wondering if I would want a product, I do. May I have a cup of tea? Shizuru wondered.

"Has this girl ever been a gas station? They don't sell fresh tea here. Tell her she is out of her mind" My thoughts commanded. However my heart disobeyed. "I'll see what I can do" I said while walking back to the store.

The man came out of the backroom as I entered the shop. The smell of tea filled the place. "Hey can I get a cup of that tea your having?" I asked looking at the man then the clock. It had only been forty-five minutes since we left.

"Not for sale" the man spoke while blowing on his cup. With a sigh I flashed him the site of my gun. He's lucky I didn't just go and shoot him. The clerk's jaw dropped before immediately handing me the cup.

With a smirk I exchanged the five on the counter for the pack of cigarettes. Technically it was not stealing, I paid. We are about half way to Osaka, we should be there in another forty-five minutes.

I handed the rich girl the cup then pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling. A pleased Shizuru smiled at me, drinking from the cup with a few slow gulps. "Does Natsuki do anymore drugs?" The pure blood asked.

"Mpfh, I drink and this" I replied pulling the cigarette from my lips and blowing smoke out as I talk. Glancing behind me I saw the clerk staring at me through the door.

"If" Shizuru began, taking my attention, "My Natsuki met someone who she loved and if that person didn't like her smoking so much would you cut back?".

My mind fought my heart for round two. "It wouldn't happen". Shizuru's body stiffened at my words. "It wouldn't happen because I've never fallen in love or ever been fallen for. I finished tapping my cigarette and watched the ashes fall off from the tip.

The girl chuckled as I lifted up my foot putting out the nicotine stick. "I wouldn't say that, there is a lot about Natsuki to "fall for" I presume". A smile fought my lips and conquered.

Setting myself on the seat and turning the engine on Shizuru questioned what to do with her drink. "Just grip on tight with your legs and I'll go slow until your ready" I stated as if it was obvious.

Obviously a perverted remark in the mind of the rich girl, "Ara Natsuki stop talking about tonight" She teased jokingly. Noticing how my head slumped in both embarrassment and stupidity, she patted my back and chuckled before taking a sip of her tea.

With a sigh I revved the engine and started off again. After five minutes of going a slow 10 miles per hour I felt hands wrap around my waist once more. Her head rested on my back, her body close to my own. My sunglasses reflected the bright sun that shown down, nearing its time to hide. A light shadow of the moon was also present.

Cars began to fill the roads we were occupying, which caused he pure blood to press even closer to me. Boredness filled my brain causing my common sense to move out of control. Revving the engine I maneuvered past the car, zigging and zagging on the road, leaning at points where our knees almost brushed against the road. These stunts were stupid without a helmet but as long as I was driving nothing would happen, I promise that.

We arrived in Osaka just as I had said, another forty five minutes have passed. The sun had set causing cars to turn on their headlights. Neon signs glowed as corners of the streets. Slow speeds got us caught at a red light, which brought up a question; where did she want to eat? My question was answered with a gesture of a pointing finger. A restaurant named "Lucky" was straight ahead.

People arriving in limos and expensive cars wearing business suits filled the parking lot. Leaving us to park in the back, in the shadows of the night. We walked side by side until we reached the front doors. "Excuse me you can't come in here. If you can't tell this is a business restaurant" The woman with black hair stated looking directly at me.

A glare formed from under my sunglasses. I was as wealthy as any of those business men. She placed her hands in her hips and glared back at me. "Ara Hostess Yuki it has been a while from my last trip here with my father. It seems as if this restaurant is refusing to let in Fujino Corporations who I might as gave you the money to start this business" Shizuru smiled nonchalantly.

The gaze on the hostess face said it all. "Ms. Fujino what are you doing here?" The woman named Yuki tried to brush off what she said before.

"Mrs. Yuki we would like a table for two" Shizuru said bluntly. It was obvious Shizuru was allowed entrance, myself however was a different story. "Mrs. Yuki" the brunette began once more, taking a hold of my arm with both of hers.

Sighing in defeat the hostess brought us in. Murmurs were whispered while we walked by the section of empty tables in the back. "Peace and quiet" The hostess smiled before walking away. Although we both know why she put us here.

"If I would have known we were going here I would have at least put something a lot better on" I said shamefully.

"My Natsuki looks fine the way she is" Shizuru cooed placing one hand under the edge of the short table. "Has Natsuki ever eaten here before?" her one hand gripping her arm in a squeezing motion before releasing.

"Well.." I began before feeling a pressure on my knee cap. "The girl knows what she wants. Kind of odd how she dated that man though" I though before asking the first question that popped into my head, "Are you gay or not?".

Shizuru blinked at the boldness of my tone. "I'm a "In the closet" kind of girl" Shizuru whispered. "I play an act for my father and his company. He watches over me closely so I've never been able to" Her admission causing a deep blush to appear on her cheeks.

This was no pure blood or rich girl with a stuck up attitude, this girl has never been able to express herself. Reaching under the table I gripped her hand with my own and intertwined our fingers. "Natsuki is very kind to show me this affection. I wouldn't expect any less from my Natsuki." Shizuru smiled before dropping her gaze, her other hand feeling the side of my cheek.

Leaning into the warmth of her hand which gently rubbed a bit before reaching to my glasses. Slowly she began to pull, they were almost off. She would be able to see my eyes, me, with my guard down; that's when our waitress arrived.

"Tea for Ms. Fujino and what do you want dog face?" The sudden words made Shizuru drip her hands immediately off my face and my hand. 'Well?" The waitress with the name tag that said "Nao" asked impatiently.

"Mountain Dew" I said simply placing both arms on the table, I wasn't in the mood for a beer this early in the night.

Nao stared at me as if she has never heard of the name. A laugh escaped her lips, "Figures trash like you would order a fucking soda. Not wine, not water or sparkling cider".

Placing both hands on the table I stood. "you want to take this outside you freaking spider?" I started before a laugh perused from Nao's lips again, "Spider? You really are a stupid mutt huh?".

"Where do they even hire people like you. Who allows you to talk that to a customer?" I grumbled a light blush tainted my cheeks. She caught me off guard is all, I'm a good arguer. I was just off my game a bit.

When Shizuru caught site of this she immediately spoke up, "Nao please go and get her drink and some menus." The look in her eyes places a small shiver in my back. Nao growled quietly before walking out of view and into the kitchen.

A sigh left my lips, even though the thought of that waitress infuriated me, it was oddly enough, fun. "So" I began after the ordeal, "Where is the Osaka Corporation?". Reaching over I grabbed a breadstick from a miniature basket between us.

Shizuru kept her eyes down while answering me, "It is two roads down from here, next to a large wooded hill. They try to keep themselves surrounded so no one knows what they are up to". Looking up at me, her eyes looked saddened, her voice sounded regretful.

Reaching under the table I gripped her hand with mine once more. She has nothing to fear while I'm here. Biting into my bread stick a sensation hit my tongue. "This is great!" I exclaimed with the bite still in my mouth. I always ordered out or cooked a small meal for myself. But these breadsticks were pure heaven on Earth. "Have you even tired these!?" I asked while taking another bite.

Shizuru's expression softened as she giggled. "Yes Natsuki I've eaten their breadsticks before. You should dunk it in that sauce in the middle of the basket, I find that to be a very nice combination".

As soon as I dunked the breath stick and brought it to my lips a menu was placed before Shizuru and thrown at me, causing the sauce to spatter on my cheek. A growl escaped my lips as I looked up at the redhead. "Look I'll take anything she's taking, but can you bring out some mayo in a dipping cup?" I asked whipping my cheek.

A sick expression passed on both Nao's and Shizuru's face. "Ms. Fujino what would you like to order?" Nao asked shaking off the question. "Our meal of the day is the chicken teriyaki with a side of miso soup".

"That sounds great, and please, get the mayonnaise for Natsuki" Shizuru asked attempting to keep her face in a gentle expression. When Nao left her expression changed, "Mayonnaise?".

The meal was nice and it was a nice calm one. After our meals came our conversation wasn't very flavorful. We barely spoke, I guess I can blame myself for that one. I got food everywhere, eating as if I was a child. Shizuru found it assuming however, giggling and helping me wipe some things off my face.

We ordered a desert of a chocolate cake. Anything chocolate was just as addicting as a cigarette for me. I was happy to pay for the bill, that is before it came. A two hundred dollar meal? No kidding this was a business restaurant, thankfully the hostess was kind enough to let the bill slide because of Mr. Fujino's loan.

"So that is the hill?" I asked, both of us back on the motorcycle still in Lucky's parking lot. Shizuru nodded wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling closer. Going through the back way of the lot I performed zigzags like before with trees on the slope of the hill.

"Is this a good place for Natsuki?" Shizuru asked her body gently shivering under the cold shadow of the moon. I nodded briefly before stepping off my bike, motioning for her to do the same. Reaching into the compartment once more that day I pulled out a black zip up jacket.

"Here" I said undoing the zipper and placing the jacket around her shoulders. "This should keep you warm" I smiled before going back into my seat to pull out a small rifle then a long barrel. After attaching the pieces I felt around and found two bullets. "This should be enough, not likely I would need this bullet though." I mumbled to myself loading the extra bullet as well.

Pulling out one last thing of the seat I closed it. Turning on the miniature camping lantern, I placed it between myself and Shizuru. On the lantern was a small clock with an alarm switch. Setting it to 2 am I lifted the alarm switch, then sat down next to the brunette I studied the Osaka building. Only a half an hour left. Searching through my scope I had a clear view of the entrance, this should be a piece of cake.

I put the rifle down across my legs, the barrel pointing away from Shizuru I placed the two bullets in then put the gun on safety. Fondling my pockets I pulled out a cigarette and lighter then in mere seconds began to inhale the sweet nicotine that called itself to attention.

"May I try..?" Shizuru asked curious to find out exactly what was so good about these sticks. She as never done drugs before, unless you count an occasional glass wine to be a drug. Nodding I took the cigarette out of my mouth and handed it to her with a breath of smoke.

She hesitantly inhaled before coughing a bit and handing it back. "I'm quite sure now your loved one will definitely want you to cut back if that's what you are inhaling." Shizuru spoke softly, her coughing dieing down. For some odd reason a smile appeared on my lips.

Placing my gun off my lap and the lantern next to myself I maneuvered over next to Shizuru, who has a smile on her own face. Lifting up my foot I put the cigarette out and stared at the beauty next to me. Something drew me to this woman and it wasn't just looks. Her fingers reached across and pushed some few stray strains behind my ear. My hand reaching hers and intertwining our fingers. "So tell me about this guy" I asked.

Shizuru sighed and looked down, "He was a nice young, smart man. However he was obsessed with power and never knew when to just stop. His name is Reito Kanzaki, the prodigy my father always wanted for his business". Her hand griped my own tightly. "He never got hints that I didn't like him the way he liked me. My father would always say its for the good of the company, if any other company got him ours would die out".

My smile disappeared and my eyes saddened. "Your father did that to you? Even after you didn't want to? What did this man do to you?" Anger arose in my tone as my brows pressed together in furious manor.

The brunette spoke quietly, "Violated me". Her eyes looked back at my sunglasses, her eyes calling out for acceptance and what seemed to be forgiveness. No anger was present, my eyes took care of that. Reaching up and caressing my cheek she pulled off my sunglasses once more, this time nothing to disrupt her.

My eyes blinked at the sudden change of colors surrounding me. Shizuru inhaled a silent breath as her own crimson eyes stared back at mine. No words were spoken, no gestures made. Slowly she leaned in toward me, her lips barley parting. Our lips met in a soft sweet embrace. Her body warm, yet trembling at the same time. Eyes closing and parting her lips a bit more she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing herself down to the ground. Taking this time I gently traced my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission. I was taking it slow for both our sakes. A small whimper sounded from her throat as she opened her mouth, letting our tongues dance.

Knowing I was the first woman to do this to her, the first thing she will remember when she thinks of kisses, the first person whom she'd open up to; and I the same with her , put a swell in my chest. Suddenly a ringing sound brought me back to reality. The alarm.

A screeching sound of a car fallowed the ringing. Shizuru's eyes opened and widened. I fled from her body and scrambled to my rifle. Quickly switching the rifle to fire I looked through my scope attempting to find the man. My breath ragged and my hands attempting to be steady I caught sight of him.

_With a pull of the trigger the first bullet escaped the barrel. For the first time in my life, I missed. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The sound of a gunshot, the beautiful sound that brings your ears to a shriek. This beauty only lasts for a few seconds and yet leaves a permanent scar._

The ringing in my ears faded slowly. It seemed as if time slowed down before my eyes. A second or two passed until the blood began to flow in my still body. Nothing was registering, there was no idea, my mind was blank, running solely on adrenaline. Time turned back to normal as my finger pulled the trigger once more, attempting to activate the back up bullet. With a clacking sound the gun fell limp. It was jammed.

The beautiful sound once more filled my ears as I peered through the scope seeing my target reach the safety of the building. My heart jerked, "This isn't happening, I got him like always" I mumbled aloud not sure if I was telling the brunette or trying to convince myself. Glancing down at my hand the whitened tip of my finger still gripped at the trigger. I hastily placed my forehead against the scope once more and searched for any sign of a hit. The second bullet was useless, perhaps I was trying to warn myself this would happen.

"I missed" the sound of those words felt foreign on my tongue. I painfully released my grip on the gun the grip had no meaning nothing that could be explained. A ruffle of clothing crept into my ear causing me to look at my side. The brunette next to me was gripping her ears. I'm surprised no one else heard the shot, perhaps they mistook it for the thunder. Rage began to engulf me, my excuse for missing was withering in pain.

The woman before me opened her eyes, a painful expression danced in them. I threw the defective rifle to the ground. "I missed," I said once more holding my head. Knowing the Fujino Corporation Company they "didn't deal with people who didn't get a job done".

"Shizuru" I mumbled a sudden idea forming in my mind. "Please tell me you and your father discussed this" I yelled followed by a roar of thunder. The storm was coming closer. Shizuru looked up at me, her eyes still filled with pain and now also with thought.  
"He said he would arrive at 2:30 to pick me and the body up" The brunette announced her lip trembling, her voice stumbling with fear. What she was saying must be true since the owner and I never talked of disposing the body. Checking my lantern I saw 2:13 only fifteen minutes before they would be there.

"Shizuru pack my bike and run it down to the parking lot and wait for your father. If he comes before I'm back" I began looking away. I needed to keep this short and sweet so I could save my own ass. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. It could perhaps be my last.

"Natsuki what are you thinking?" The fear in her voice had since escalated. I think we both realized what exactly the Fujino Company would do to me if they found out what I did or rather didn't do. "My father would surely.." Shizuru attempted but ultimately giving up. What excuse would she say to save me?

I reached down quickly and picked up my sunglasses, giving Shizuru one last glance at my true identity before taking off. Rain followed my trail. This was no time for emotion. It was time to make my body turn into a machine and perform the job assigned to it. As soon as I stepped next to a stray parked car I searched for cameras. Thankfully a flash of lightning lit the sky, allowing me to pick out three cameras. All of which could easily see me if I stepped near the exposed parking lot.

I took my hand gun out from my belt and timed the bullets perfectly with the following roar of thunder. Three shots and three pieces of security equipment fell to the ground. Placing my hands to my self I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to check my cell phone to see the time.

Glancing from the light of the front doors I knew that this job would need stealth. A few people would be in the building they wouldn't let that man roam around on his own. "Shit" I mumbled my cigarette falling from my lips, a sudden realization forming in my head.

My eyes shot back to Shizuru whom was hurriedly dragging my bike. Her chest heaving heavily and her hair smeared across her face caused my heart to speed. What caused it, adrenaline or lust is unknown. I spoke the works that lit up her face and also caused her expression to drop, "I need your help".

_Her expression wasn't surprising. If you take a rich, pureblooded, or even average girl and ask her to help assist in a murder her expression would be nothing but fear. _

A dimly lit light covered the lobby of Osaka Corp. Fingers typing away finished the last bit of work for the day, including that of the transfer of Reito Kanzaki. A loud yawn escaped their lips. At their side was a hand radio that went off. "Rika are you done with the documents yet?" A raspy voice of a man asked.

The woman grabbed the radio clicking the button before answering "Yeah. I just got done. I'm going to clock out. Do you have everything done with that CEO guy?". A yawn escaped her lips as she let go of the button. Her yawn was stopped short when she looked to the ceiling, her ears detecting the thunder.

Within seconds came an answer of, "I'm just showing him around the office". Rika nodded to herself, just as she got up two woman entered the door, catching her eye. "I'm sorry we're closed" the woman at the desk announced with keys in hand.  
"I'm sorry but you see my fiancé had left a document in the car and it seems to say something about a corporation" The brunette woman at my side said, her body covered with droplets of water. She seemed nervous, but held her composure.

"Oh you must be the CEO's fiancé, well he's right up the stairs on the second floor" Rika said her hand reaching for the radio. She needed to notify her boss if anyone where to enter the building after hours. It was just company policy.

"Ara, If I may take it up to him that would be great, he would be angry if I would cause such a commotion with such a insignificant folder." Shizuru smiled, her crimson eyes closed, her hands covered in latex gloves, clutching a white cloth.  
The receptionist nodded. "Just make it quick. I'm on my way out, and I don't feel like having to wait for you to get back before I can close up shop. Hey wait what are you here for" She said eyeing me closely. It was as if she just noticed me appearing out of thin air.

I turned my head slightly staring at her through my sunglasses, my hand gripping the hand gun which was hiding inside the inner lining of my pants. The cold wet metal against my skin made me want to shiver. I cant let the gun hang from my belt since the corporation was probably finned with security cameras.

"Ara, this is our bodyguard for the night. Reito hired her" Shizuru smiled when speaking although the name of the man felt like poison at her lips. From the look on her face, I could obviously see she was distressed, but the receptionist didn't catch it.  
"Well…hurry up" Rika said picking up a few stray items off of the desk. The only thing the receptionist wanted was to get out of the building as soon as possible she didn't feel like having to get yelled at by her boss then driving through the rain. Shizuru stayed put, her body blocking the receptionist's view of the stairs. What she didn't see was that I climbed the stairs with no document in hand.

When reaching the beginning of the first floor I was met with a light switch. To carefully turn it off I covered my fingers with my shirt before touching the switch. With a quick flip the lights were off and so was I. I crept through the halls. I could here the sound of footsteps and mumbling voices down the hall and up the stairs. So far I had left no evidence behind, only that of a video clip getting a view of me and Shizuru at the front desk.

Once again I made my way up a stair case. At this point I drew the gun that was calling my name. My feet that were just running were now used to flip the second light switch. As soon as the lights were off a raspy voice called out in confusion, "What the hell?".

"Mr. Kanzaki stay put and I'll go see if Rika accidentally turned off the lights for this floor." the raspy voice announced causing me to grin. That must have been the boss since it was the only other man that was be in this building at this time.

It was stealing candy from a baby. I ducked down and rolled into a open doorway as the man walked to the switch. With a swift kick to the back of his legs the man want tumbling down the two flights of the stairs. "Sir?" Reito called out his hands clutching the folder full of documents.

I had no need to kill innocent people, that was why I always kept a cloth and chemicals in my bike. When he chemicals were poured on the cloth it contained fumes so strong it would knock out anyone and cause them to what happened to them in the last ten hours. The very cloth that Shizuru had in her hands. The only part Shizuru had to do was knock out any people that I sent to the lobby.

With no security cameras in sight I took off through the hall. When I saw my target, there were no need for introductions. He must have thought he was safe once inside the building. His eyes bulged from his head as he jumped from his seat. No fight would stop this bullet from entering his body. "Fujino Corporation" he mumbled, backing up to a window. His mind only registering to back up, away from certain death.

I smirked as I strode forward, my mind beginning to think, but none of those thoughts registered to my wolf like predator state. _'You only kill to feed your fear and keep it at bay. You have money, a house and will never go poor again, and yet, you continue to take the lives of others' _my mind howled to me_. _

The wolf in me pressed my hand against the neck of my victim. I removed my hand for a second, grabbing the folder, replacing it with my gun. A smirk grew on my face as I saw the fear in his eyes. I pressed the gun into the man's neck and shot quickly, without any thought or emotion.

His lifeless body flew through the window down to the ground of the parking lot. Rain continued to fall, glimmering on the shards of glass. The smirk never left my lips as I strode down the stairs. My ears ringing in pure bliss.

Shizuru had done what she was told. She stood at the lobby door waiting for me to arrive. She had jumped when the shot went off. The brunette's heart began to sped as I made my return. Shizuru watched silently as I easily found the security camera center and took all the tapes.

With a yank of my head I directed her to the lobby door. The brunette opened the door only to gasp. Right in front of the door laid a dead Reito Kanzaki. I maneuvered around the stunned girl and walked to my bike, disposing of the tapes, that would be later burned. "Come here" I called to Shizuru.

The sudden realization must have taken over her body. Her lips were clasped shut and her eyes fallowed suit. No words were spoken, they didn't have to be, as a limo pulled into the parking lot.

_This was the life I grew up with, the one that I had accepted a long time ago. This was no the way I chose to live. There aren't hidden ties that bind me to this game of life, only the general thought of the fittest will live and the weak will crumble beneath their feet._

Two men got out of the car, both of them noticing the mess that had taken place. One began to pull out a cell phone when Shizuru called to him, "Mitsu the only person whom needs to be called would be the cleaning crew. If one word of this gets exposed to my father I will have him each get you fired and possibly receive the same fate as Mr. Kanzaki.". Our eyes connected once more. I could see the fear and uneasiness in her body.

The rich girl made her way into the limo and shut the door. The tires began to roll and as it turned, catching one last glimpse of her looking at me. She stared at me like I was some sort of killer.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was lucky her father wasn't in that limo. I can't even bare to think what I would have done if I saw the sight of him. With the adrenaline still pumping throughout my body I wouldn't promise that my gun would have stay in its holster. Whenever I had a loss for words my gun would always speak for me. _

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out another cigarette and quickly lit it after a few failing strokes, using the last drop of gasoline to light it. "Empty" I mumbled examining the cold, black, chipped and battered lighter before tossing it over my shoulder, oddly enough I think that's how I could describe how I am feeling. I inhaled deeply and slowly, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. I needed this feeling off of me, or something to at least numb it.

_It was an odd feeling, when she looked at me like that. That wasn't the first time I ever saw that stare. Even if I am doing the job assigned to me, they stare at me with wonder and amazement, not believing I took another's life. What did they expect when they give me money to create blood shed? As much as people would like to think that they are prepared to see the sight of death, they aren't. Imagining and seeing a fait as gruesome as murder, is like being on two opposite sides of the globe. _

I climbed aboard my bike pulling on the handlebars I rose its front wheel into the air while revving the engine and took off, "Someone better be fucking open" I mumbled as the night air hugged my sides. The only warmth I was receiving was the inhale of my cigarette, the nicotine coating my chest with its rejoicing chemicals. It was a mere matter of minutes before I saw what I needed.

I quickly parked my bike and strode toward the door. A bright neon sign in the window has caught my eye, "Open Twenty-Four hours". It was turning out Osaka was my kind of city, with great food and unlimited booze who would refuse it?

My eyes immediately watered at the fumes of smoke that crashed against my body when I opened the door. Only a few people were in the bar, a few on stools watching the TV hanging from the ceiling, while other stood around playing pool. My lungs burned and my throat itched, begging for me to cough. I held my breath and swallowed multiple times to get the feeling to go away, a simple mere cough can show one of your bodies simplest weaknesses.

_Our bodies, I have discovered, have multiple forms of showing of weakness. You can never show weakness in this line of work. You learn how to control yourself, each kill teaches you a new form of weakness to avoid. For example when I made my first kill; Yuki's wife openly cried while she pled, the tears, those tears, just made me see how pathetic she was. How weak her insides really were. People on this planet are weak, that's why they seek someone strong to do things they wish they could do themselves. _

_The one most feared, that caused people to cheat and lie, the biggest weakness of all humanity, was love._

It was hard for me to even see the chipped and blood speckled tile of the bar as I strode forward to one of the stools. I sat a seat away from a red haired woman, she looked familiar, considering all the bars I have visited in my life, everyone there looked the same as the last one. Each bar I go to just reminds me of the last, I wouldn't be surprised if I had seen her drinking her emotions away before. When a bartender walked over to me, I suddenly became aware of music playing. The radio next to the pool table must have been turned on. A smirk tugged at my lips, _fear of silence, another form of weakness. _

"What do you want?" the bartender asked. He was whipping a glass clean with a towel. His face was black and blue, he probably had to break up a fight that night. Brown eyes, attempting to see through my sunglasses, flickered fear when I didn't answer immediately. "Hey don't try any shit here lady. Now what the fuck do you want?". Would he honestly think I would rob a place like this? Hell I could even consider every bar I go to a second home.

"Whatever you have, that's worth a fifty is fine" I murmured my eyes glued to his as I pulled a fifty from my left pants pocket, just watching to see his emotions shine through. My smirk disappeared as he walked way, reaching into my pocket I found another cigarette. He then returned with a tall glass, I grabbed the drink from him before he had a chance to speak. With a shrug of his shoulders he walked over to other customers on the other side of the bar.

I searched my pocket for a lighter and sighed remembering that I chucked it. With the cigarette in between my fingers I pulled the glass to my lips and took a gulp. My reaction was to hiss at the strong burning of the drink and the reaction was so fast that I couldn't stop myself.

The lady next to me openly laughed at my mistake. "Never give him the pleasure of picking your drink out for you" The redhead smiled then turned to me, her jaw dropping the instant she was face to face with my sunglasses covered eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here? Stalking me like a lost puppy?" She asked arrogantly, leaning forward attempting to see past the dark lens.

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised, with an attitude that she showed me before it makes sense that she would be the type to go to the bars late at night. I gripped my glass once more and downed the rest of my drink, the burning acid trickling down my throat, attempting to numb my limbs. "Oh yeah, I just had to fallow a looker like you, not like I can go to the corner of this street and pick up someone hotter" I mumbled tapping my cigarette against the counter.

I was a bit surprised at the smirk that covered her face. "You talk like a dog you know?" Nao laughed before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a bright pink neon lighter. "So what was a dog like you doing with that prissy Fujino earlier, don't tell me she wanted to spend the day with a puppy. She doesn't even like animals, I heard" Her fingers swiping my cigarette, lighting it and taking a quick inhale before placing it in between my barley open lips.

"Business" was the only word that passed my lips before I inhaled deeply. The sudden rush of nicotine coated my insides like a long lost friend, hugging you as if they hadn't seem you for years. A smile tug at my lips as I stared at my previous waitress. "It figures, she hates animals, huh?" I opened my lips and let out a stream of smoke.

_Animals, wild beasts, brutes, creatures, strays. So that's what I was, a stray to that princess. A mere beggar among her streets of perfection and wealth. What was I thinking when I kissed her? She was just a cute girl I wanted to fuck, right? Is that why I'm acting this way? She was no one and I wouldn't see her ever again. Just one business call, one kiss and now I feel like shit ,this hasn't happened before why the fuck is it happening now?. _

"Business…Oi, you okay there pup?" The girl to my side asked, waving her hand in front of my cigarette causing the smoke to shoot up into my eyes. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't winced at the fog piercing my eyes. Why was I showing all these weaknesses, I have never slipped out these many times before, why now? "Hey?" Nao asked tapping her finger against my sunglasses, with a sigh she jumped from her stool and began to exit the bar.

My head shot around, watching her leave. I quickly took one last in hail of my friend and placed into my empty glass. I shot up from my chair and fallowed the girl outside. I stared straight ahead, my ears hearing the slap of the bar door behind me.

"Looking for me?" My head whipped to the left to see the red head leaning against the bar with a smile on her face as she checked her nails. "What a lost puppy" She laughed lightly before walking straight up to me. "Now tell me what's going through that head of yours" Her hand reached up and stroked my cheek gently with her tips of her fingers before tracing my lips with ease.

My eyes locked onto hers. They were green, just like a vibrant forest. This wasn't the waitress that served me before. She was acting differently, so sweet and calm. I blinked twice, my eyes gazing further into hers, they suddenly changed red. Deep crimson pools of blood stared back at me. I was dreaming of her as I looked at this red head. _Her_. Without a word I backed away from her caress and made my way back to my bike.

And just like that, I was off again. I managed to get home, even though I didn't remember half of the trip. She was right, that Nao girl, never let the bar tender choose what drink your going to get. For all I could have known he could have given me the highest proof he had, just for a fifty dollar bill. A yawn passed my lips as I fumbled with opening my front door. I jammed the key in and twisted about five times, until the lock finally turned under pressure.

I yawned loudly and kicked off my boots, running my toes along the smooth carpet as I tossed my sunglasses onto the kitchen counter. "Just another day at work" I thought, as a blinking red light had caught my attention in the dark. Running a hand underneath my nose, I flipped the light switch on and kicked my front door closed.

My feet slid across the carpet, warming up before feeling the bone chilling tile of my kitchen underneath their cells. I pressed the button on my answering machine, before opening the fridge and pulling out some orange juice. Nothing like a quick gulp of acid to wake you up in the middle of the; I checked the clock, five o'clock, damn I was out all night; early morning.

"You have one new message. Message one:" The familiar techno voice called out. "Ms. Kuga it was a pleasure conducting business with you. Due to the time of the 'extermination' we were unable to drop off your payment. We would like to once again invite you to the Fujino Corporations to pick up your sum and while your there perhaps we can strike another deal.".

_Heh, so the man wants me back does he? Doesn't surprise me, a lot of people are amazed at how they get their money's worth. Yet, maybe I shouldn't take the job, maybe I should say this one was on the house. I didn't want to go there with even the slightest chance of seeing that girl again. _

_What wrong with me, why are so many emotions, so many flaws piercing me now? Any other job, any other client, any other employer. Why the fuck now and why the fuck with a rich prissy princess like her? I can't even believe for one second I thought she was a down to earth human, that was kept locked away, unable to express her true self. If she couldn't accept my job, accept the real me then why the fuck should I believe what she told me was the real her._

Reluctantly, after a cold shower and big breakfast I returned to the Corporation. It was the same routine, press a buzzer, speak your name and business. This time the black haired maid greeted me first. "Natsuki!" She smiled running down to greet me with her red haired friend on her tail.

"Mikoto you know never to call a guest by their first name!" Mai yelled, skidding to a halt, when she was about five feet away from me. Her body began to tense, as she nervously looked at the sight before her. There was Mikoto, her arms draped around my waist, hugging me the exact same way she hugged Mai the day I met them. "M-Mikoto, get off of the guest!".

I couldn't help but smile at the young girl, another weakness, shining brightly. "Hey there Mikoto, Mai" I patted the mess of black hair before me and pulled away from the girls grasp. "How have you guys been since yesterday?" I yawned stretching my arms, talking to them as if I did it everyday.

"Oh...um" Mai began, her cheek reddened out of embarrassment. "We took the dog out and played with it all day!" Mikoto cut in, her arms now draping themselves around Mai's waist and gripping tightly. "Well that was until Ms. Fujino commented on how she wanted the dog placed in her room. It was really odd, since she usually fears the sight of any animals you know" Mai thought aloud, scratching her cheek while the younger maid nodded.

"She took the beast in huh?" I mumbled gently before beginning to walk up to the Corporation. Why would she take the beast in if she was scared of it? It was something I didn't understand, something that I just couldn't comprehend.

"Well, she said that she was going to keep it until someone claimed it or wanted to take it since it was just a stray she wanted to look after it" Mikoto yelled, sprinting until she was next to me, the maid still in her arms looked as if she was dragged the whole way. "Maybe she realized that strays are just like any other animals to" Mai exclaimed, as she held her slightly dazed head.

"Before…I go talk with Mr. Fujino, can I go talk with Shizuru, is that possible?" I asked before I could stop the words from leaving my lips.

_Fuck, this was going to be another long day. _

_XXX R&R and PM if any questions! XXX  
_

Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm working on updating my stories but I thought I should do this one first. And, sorry again, its kind of a filler and unedited by my beta, since she was at work when I got done and I didn't want to submit this at like 9 at night. : P

So if I don't update before Christmas for my other stories, WHICH I AM HOPING AND PLANING ON DOING... Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, you there! You might wanna read this before hand! Don't hate me : D I swear it will all be worth it next chapter. I just didn't feel like writing a lemon at almost 4 o' clock in the morning and having to deal with a sick, pissed off beta.

So over the course of the next two days Forbidden Treasure will be updated. I am really surprised at how good Runner and Forbidden Treasure have taken off. A lot of people are liking it and that's the way I like it ^_^ So I am sorry once more and please…PLEASE..DON'T HATE ME ^_^

XxxxxxX

"Of course its possible. Mr. Fujino didn't know when he would be expecting you. You know, Ms. Fujino has rarely left her room this morning, shes been in there with the dog." Mai began to ponder as she turned around and began to slowly walk toward the main door.

I walked next to the redhead and began to think back, to yesterday. All I could see in my mind was the clouded imagine of Shizuru's crimson eyes staring at me with that look. That hideous look that just proves that no one understands me, that no one will ever understand. It just proves that I was a fool to possibly even think…

"Hey Mai, can we go get some food first, I'm hungry," Mikoto asked, dragging her feet along the path way before we arrived at the door. Her stomach began to growl with the force of what seemed to be a tiger. The black haired girl patted her empty stomach before looking at Mai with pleading eyes.

"Mikoto, you just heard our guest, she wants to go see Ms. Fujino. We can't just go running around doing whatever we want you know. Masters and the guests come first," Mai replied, answering as if she had read her answer straight out of a maid's bible.

As we reached the door, the redhead jogged a few steps before me and pulled on the door, allowing me to enter first before the two. "You know what Mai, I don't mind if you guys eat a bit. I could actually go for something myself, if that isn't any trouble," I admitted before lacing both hands behind my head.

"Oh! While of course then." The redhead smiled back before turning to Mikoto and nodding her head. Never have I seen eyes grow as wide as the black haired maids did. They had to be the size of golf balls. "Now if you could please follow me." Mai stated before walking to her right and into a hall way.

I followed her with my hands idling in my hair. Maybe some food would calm myself. Wait, calm myself? Calm myself from what? I'm perfectly fine, all I want is my money and to get out. I have no need to see Shizuru, no want, no desire, no compulsion.

"Now when we get there Mikoto, you have to remember to shut the refridgerator this time. Last time you left the door open and you remember how Mr. Fujino reacted with having to spend all that money on extra food." The redhead began as she stared at her fellow maid whom was on her left hand side.

"Yes Mai." Mikoto bowed her head and pouted her lips. It wasn't her fault that the door never shut, well..maybe it was. But she was only leaving it open for a few seconds but then Mai called her for bath time and how could she refuse bath time with Mai?

"Do you have any clue what you want this time, we arent going through the cook book again and going through all those recpies only for you to pick the very last one, and out of all the recipes it was plain, old, ramen noodles," Mai recalled another past memory with her 'partner in crime'. It had taken her and Mikoto about an hour just to pick out a small snack Mikoto was hunkering for, one particular day.

"But Mai, how was I supose to know that ramen was in the very last book," Mikoto gently whined as she folded her arms over her chest. "I didn't pick out the book, Mai did. If I picked out the book I would have gone for the last book first." The black haired girl nodded at the end of her statement.

"Yeah well..Oh! What would you like," Mai asked turning her head toward me as we continued walking down the hall. Her cheeks seemed to be a bit red from embarassment. Unlike her previous statement before, she didn't ask me what I wanted first. She folded her hands behind her back as she strode down the rest of the hall.

"Well," I began as we stopped in front of a fairly large, wooden door, "I'll have what ever Mikoto is having." I shrugged, how was I supose to know what kinds of food they carry in a place like this. All they probably had was caviar and crackers. It almost surprised me that they were mentioning ramen. What kind of rich folk would carry around instant ramen?

XxxxxX

Heh did I say instant ramen. It seems my brain just isn't getting a good grasp on today. First with that sentence and now with my ears deciding to ignore the, "out of a cook book", part of Mai's recent food related memory with Mikoto.

It was home made soup and it smelled delicious, better than any of that instant stuff. I must have spent a minute just inhaling the sweet aroma in the air. "Thanks," I announced as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my mouth began to water. This was going to be good.

By the time I had said my thanks, Mikoto was already on her second bowl of ramen. How is it possible that such a small girl can eat so much and not look like a blimp. That lucky girl. If I were able to do that, I'd sit on my ass all day eating nothing but mayonnaise.

That would be the prime of my life right there. I wouldn't need a anything but a couch, a TV and gallons and gallons of mayo to keep me content. I wouldn't get lonely, that's basically how I'm living now, except having my job.

I picked up a pair of chopsticks to my right and began to slurp the noodles. One by one their soft, silky texture slid down my throat. It was warm but not hot enough to burn. It tickled my stomach, its warmth coating it, maybe this is what they meant on all those cooking shows I've seen that say, cook with love.

"This is really good Mai," I announced and I continued to devour my treat. Mikoto seconded that opinion with what was now her fifth bowl of ramen. "Jesus kid, you need to learn how to slow down or pace yourself. Don't you ever get sick of eating that much food? Just think about it one day your body wont be able to hold in all that food. Maybe you'll become a sumo wrestler," I joked with a mouth full of noodles.

Mikoto shook her head, her black thin braids whipping from side to side. "My grandfather once told me if the food is really good get as much of it as you can, you never know when its going to be your last meal. Anything Mai cooks is amazing, so she knows to always make extra, right Mai?" The maid smiled up at her friend who was now standing at the table watching the two eat as she dried a pot she just used to make the soup.

The redhead blushed and quietly mumbled a thank you to her friend. "Now, when you are done, just let me know and I will escort you to Ms. Fujino's room. There is no need to rush, she isn't expecting you or anyone else today." Mai walked back over to the counter and began to put the dish away.

I hastily gripped both sides of my bowl and finished the rest of the noodles in three deep gulps. I had to remember to ask for this recipe or just get Mai to make me a stock of it before I leave. It was so delicious and probably the healthiest snack I had ever had in my life. "Done," I proclaimed with a smile on my face and a full stomach.

"You can leave your dish on the table, right this way," Mai announced, walking out into the hall way we just traveled in. "Mikoto, when your done make sure to do the dished and our guest's dish as well. You don't have to have dirty pile of kitchen ware just sitting around with a dog in the house you know."

XxxxX

Before I knew it, I was at her door. I told Mai that there was no need to announce I was here, after all I really didn't want to talk to the girl did I? I just wanted my money and to get the fuck out of there. I just let a stupid sentence pass through my mouth without thinking was all. There was no hidden meaning behind any of this. None.

Even with that thought running through my head I still opened the door as quietly as I could, killing for a living did give you some pretty nice skills that could be used in any situation, just like this. I just wanted a look, a peek of the girl who stared at me with such a gaze that labeled me as a killer.

Through the tint of my sunglasses I saw a quick movement out of the right corner of my eye. With a deep breath I strode through the doorway and quietly closed the door. My feet barley lifted off the ground as I inched my way across the floor. A sudden noise caught me by surprise, causing me crouch and take cover under the closest thing near me, which apparently was a dark colored dresser.

I peeked my head out from the side of the dresser, my eyes quickly focusing on the reason why I entered the room. Reaching my hand up I placed a few stray strands of hair behind my ear and stared at the sight before me. There was the brunette, sitting on her bed, with the dog from before running in a chaotic pattern.

My heart dropped at the sight. The girl was in a tight, small white tank top and small red shorts. That's when I realized just how hot it was in this room. She did mention she was cold the other night, perhaps she turned up the heat in here. Even so, it was beginning to feel like I was on fire, and it wasn't due to the temperature of the room.

A sudden thought arose in my mind as I saw the mutt playing at her feet; if she could accept a stray like him why couldn't she accept a stray like me? A stray, an animal basically abandoned from society that makes a living on their own, dependant upon ones self. How was I different from that pup?

The question in my mind was serious although if you were to look at me, you would have thought that I didn't have a care in the world. A could feel a painful smile tugging at my lips when the dog placed his paws upon Shizuru's knees and began to quietly howl, his new found friend smiling at his success.

The demeanor in my expression changed quite fast as soon as I spotted a toy on the bedside. That must have been what he was howling about, damnit if she throws that she better not toss it over here. My thoughts were soon confirmed as the girl picked up the toy and gave it a light squeeze, a squeak emitting from the fake bone. The dog howled with joy and began running circles again.

I leaned back and placed my shoulders against the dresser, when I heard her voice calling out to the mutt. "What a good boy you are. This is what you want to play with now?" Shizuru smiled at the dog, whom jumped against her knees once more and gave a small yip. With a small chuckle the brunette squeezed the toy once more before tossing it across the room.

I sighed quietly and happily that the toy didn't clip or hit the dresser although the toy somehow managed to fly across the room and land five feet in front of me. I silently cursed, if I knew dogs, I was going to be caught and that's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

The dog sprinted across the room, missing the bone completely and tumbling over with a soft thump. True to his nature he popped right back up, shook his head and trotted over to his toy. The mutt leaned his head down to capture the bone in his mouth when his eyes spotted mine. His head whipped up, the end of his body shaking wildly as was his tail. It seemed he found something more interesting than his chew toy and it was me.

He took a few steps towards be before planting his front paws on the ground and raising his back end into the air. The mutt didn't wait for any sudden movements, he just jumped back, ran in a circle, and did the same pose once more. Heh, I couldn't help to think it was a victory dance to say, "Look Shizuru-mama lookie what I found!"

"Ara, what are you doing pup, the bone is over there," Shizuru questioned as she stared at the dog. "Oh do you want your water dish? I forgot that I had left it on top of my dresser. Here let me get it for you." The brunette announced as she lifted herself from her bed and made her way over to the frantic pup. Just as she gripped the dish, she looked down and almost lost her balance just at the sight.

I couldn't really think of anything to say, to be honest. I raised two fingers and pressed them to my forehead, giving her a two finger salute. I stood from my spot on the floor and took the dish from her hands and placed it at my feet. I could feel her crimson eyes piercing my skin with her gaze. I was silent, how was I suppose to explain that I just so happened to get called here and just to happen to ask where her room was, plant my ass on her carpet and hide behind her dresser?

Lifting my head, I looked into her eyes. I stared for a moment, maybe a minute or two, just searching for that same expression that it once held yesterday. The fear, the disgust of my job, and of me. My searching was cut short as I felt a tug at my pants. It seemed like the mutt thought it would be fun to take the cuff of my pant leg in his mouth and attempt to drag me away. I leaned down and scooped the pup into my arms, receiving multiple licks to the face. I smiled softly before walking to the door, opening it and placing the pup outside before closing it.

When I turned back around I was faced with questioning eyes. They weren't sure with what I was doing, with each increasing second of us being alone I could see the spark of fear beginning to invade her eyes. That's the last thing I needed to see again, was to have her fear me. I strode toward the brunette before me and stopped at an arms length away.

Her crimson eyes only watched my movements before connecting with mine, through my unemotional sunglasses. Shizuru gently licked her lip as her hands slowly began to rise. Her red hot fingertips caressed against the sides of my jaws before reaching up and grasping what she had been focusing on all along. She gently lifted my glasses from my ears and slowly began to peel them off my face.

I winced slightly as my green eyes were invaded with brightness of the room. The brunette gripped onto my sunglasses, hell it looked like she was grabbing on for dear life. That's when something pushed me, engulfed me and drove me. I snaked an arm around her back and pulled her in even closer. Her crimson eyes only staring into my own. The emotion I was seeing for the first time in my life, was unreadable.

And that's when it happened. I dipped my head down and gently grazed my lips onto hers. It was an innocent touch, like that of a child experiencing their first kiss. I wasn't sure what to do, that was until I felt her lips press back against mine, ever so softly. I took it slowly, enveloping my lips onto hers, only applying the slightest bit of pressure. That was my rule this very moment, take it slow for both her sake and my own. But you know rules, there made to be broken.

I managed to hear a soft 'tink' noise before I felt two arms wrap around my neck and a body pressed up against mine. I had to bite my own lip to stop myself from smiling. My other hand met its twin around Shizuru's back and gently caresses its small. "So much for taking it slow," I thought as my tongue escaped my lips and began to trace hers, asking her them for permission.

Shizuru slowly opened her mouth, her tongue, already in search for my own. Her fingernails gently running down the length of my neck as our tongues battled for supremacy. She slowly backed up, our mouths never leaving each other as we made it all the way to her bed. The brunette pulled away slowly, her chest rising and falling as she panted heavily.

I too was in the same state, that was, before my predator instincts took over. I slowly lifted the girls hands above her head before prying her tank top from her body. What an amazing sight it was…


End file.
